


Poem: The Decision

by Elfriend



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfriend/pseuds/Elfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas considers Gimli's mortality after the death of King Elessar...a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**The Decision**

His head lolls upon his pack  
His jaw gone slack with sleep  
Of our converse he has lost the track  
His breathing's soft and deep

So too the lines upon his face  
Graven by strife and joy and sorrow  
A life of earnest toil and grace  
With the slightest time left him to borrow

It was he who most insistent urged  
This outing beneath stone and bough  
That we might together attempt to purge  
The grief none others are left to know

When did his beard turn to aged iron?  
When did his brisk step flag?  
I stoke the heat from our dying fire  
And fetch the blanket from out our bag

He knows the yearning of my heart  
Grown keen from our bereavement  
He resists the moment when we must part  
Though ne'er permits that we should speak of it.

The woolen blanket beneath his chin  
Recalls one silken and gold to my eyes  
But this a shroud to wrap a friend  
For every mortal dies

Flame's endless greed a new branch devours  
I settle in to guard his rest  
The night expires by star-marked hours  
I know I cannot pass this test

The gulls are ever more in my ears  
To all but the sea am I blind  
I cannot mourn when spent are my tears  
And I shall not leave him behind


End file.
